Kouma Shōkan: Swirling War
by pain17ification
Summary: Three years have passed since Naruto left to restore Uzu! Now, the island village is nearly restored, and Naruto is continuing to act in the best interests of his people as Uzukage! However, dark forces have also been building over the years and war is on the horizon! Will Naruto and his companions be able to handle the impending future? Sequel to Kouma Part 1! Strong Naru/Marem!


**Here we are! The first chapter of the sequel to **_**Kouma Shōkan: The Whirling Maelstrom**_**!**

**I hope that I can astound you all in a manner similar to the first part! Part One got so much good praise and I'll be sure to try my damndest to make Part Two just as great!**

**So, without further ado, I give to you all **_**Kouma Shōkan: Swirling War**_**!**

**Please note that I own nothing but this story idea!**

**X-x-X-x-X**

_Kouma Shōkan: Swirling War_

_Chapter One: Rebirth of the Whirlpool Nation_

**X-x-X-x-X**

A cool ocean breeze blew across the shore of a large island, swaying the blades of grass and tree leaves that rested past the sandy beach. Along with this, the sun had risen high enough for the ocean waters to be bathed in its glow, making it shimmer brightly. This was accompanied by small children running and playing on the sandy shore along with small equine creatures with a sense of content peace.

Beyond the shore, grasslands led to a stone pathway that would guide one to the stone archway of a bustling village. Atop the archway, the greeting to travelers read "Welcome to Uzushiogakure" in bold writing along with the famous spiral of the Uzumaki Clan.

If one were to just stand at the archway and look into the village, they would see humans and larger sized equines walking together, bartering together, working together, and living together in harmony. A sense of calm and joy was in the air as the citizens of the village went about their day to day lives.

Traditional styled homes and buildings were erected over the years, each either housing a family or serving as an establishment for business. What's more was that some buildings were still in the process of being made, showing that the village was thriving and expanding.

In center square, the famous seal that was used by a brave Uzumaki was left untouched and blocked off by red ropes while a statue rested atop the seal's center. The statue depicted an orb with various spiral designs resting atop rising waters with waves licking the bottom of the orb. A plaque was seen outside of the red ropes which read the famous Creed of the Uzumaki Clan: _Family over Pride, Family over Glory, Family over All_.

These were merely some of the sights that a violet unicorn witnessed as she walked through the village streets with a small dragon on her back and a clipboard levitating beside her. She smiled as she saw the happy looks of the citizens – both human and pony alike – and she couldn't help but feel a sense of gratefulness to the one that had made this all possible.

For the longest time she, her friends, and the princesses that governed their race had all hoped for the day that ponies would once again live amongst humans in the home of their ancestors. And from what she had seen, that hope had been fulfilled and it was all thanks to a man that had become very precious to her.

She was just passing a small construction site when she noticed a familiar face. "Tazuna-san," she greeted, making an elderly man in a construction uniform turn to her.

"Ah, Twilight-san," he greeted back with a smile. "Checking up on our progress?"

"You know me well. How long do you estimate this section of the village to need until completion?"

"Well, this is the fourth building we've been raising up this week. Then we need to set up the internal pieces like plumbing and the like. After that, it's just painting and finishing touches. How many buildings were needed here again?"

Twilight hummed slightly in thought as she recalled the answer. "This section needed four homes and two business buildings."

"Then we should be done with everything by the end of the month," answered the man, making Twilight nod and leave the human back to his work while she headed into town.

**X-x-X-x-X**

In another section, there were fields of crops and orchards that covered a large part of the island. It was thanks to the climate that the crops and trees were able to grow so well, along with the caring hands and hooves of the farmers that maintained them.

Leading this sector was an orange earth pony mare with a blonde mane and a Stetson hat. She kept a watchful eye on how the workers fielded the crops and was pleased that they were as careful as ever. She took great pride in these fields, seeing them as helpful to her new home and the dream of her most precious person.

Remembering the day he gave her the job of leading this sector always made her smile. It showed that he had the utmost trust in her decision and control, and she would not betray that trust.

"Alright y'all, let's move to the next row!" she called as she and her fellow workers moved down the line.

**X-x-X-x-X**

In a third sector of the island, there was a yellow pegasus mare with a smooth pink mane and a peaceful demeanor, if not incredibly shy. This sector had plenty of forestation and also housed various animals that had been migrated to the island. It was because of her unnatural skill with animal care that she had been given charge of the forests and migration.

While nervous about the responsibility at first, she quickly realized that it was the same as back in Ponyville, only it was for her new home. She loved her job and the animals that were in her care. It gave her a sense of purpose and pride as she contributed to the island village.

A butterfly landed on her nose and flapped once, making her giggle before it flew off. She watched it go with a smile before she went to check on the other animals.

**X-x-X-x-X**

Within the shopping district of the village, there was a boutique that was both larger and more extravagant than the one a certain white unicorn had back in Ponyville. With her designing skills needed for a whole new race of creature, she had to expand and she enjoyed every second of it.

She had originally only made clothes for her friends' human transformations and for the man she had given her heart to. However, seeing her designs so appreciated and in high demand gave her an incredible sense of pride. Her style was both functional and stylish, making it a perfect blend for any customer needing clothes.

"And there we are, darling. You look fabulous!" she declared as another customer stepped out in a beautiful green sundress that left her husband blushing at how it accentuated her beauty. The woman turned to the pony and bowed in gratitude before she paid and left with her husband. The unicorn smiled as she watched them leave, happy that she had another satisfied customer.

**X-x-X-x-X**

Sounds of cheer and joy were heard as a party was being held in the backyard of someone's home. Entertaining the human kids, colts, and fillies was a pink coated mare with a poofed up mane and a wacky smile. She had her face painted much like that of a clown as she performed acts of silliness that left the others laughing and having a good time.

She was doing what she loved most, and that was giving others joy and laughter. It was just like back home, except now she had a wider range in her audience/clientele which excited her more than worried her. The children loved her antics and the parents of said children were grateful that she could make them laugh and smile so much.

"Okey Dokey Lokey, who's ready for balloon animals?!" she called out excitedly, making the children all cheer as the mare pulled out the needed supplies. It was just another day of laughter for her.

**X-x-X-x-X**

Within the island caverns, a chocolate skinned woman with deep cerulean hair, a crown with a horn, and translucent cyan wings stood before her subjects. She was dressed in a dark green kimono that was held together by a cyan obi. Ever since she had been redeemed by her savior, she had been unable to assume a transformation into a changeling much like her subjects, but she did not mind in the slightest.

He saw her as beautiful and he had done so much for her and her people. As long as she had him, she was happy and was more than pleased to serve. Her subjects had been put in charge of village security while she herself was put in charge of the teaching staff of the village's Academy.

She had been given the opportunity to help mold young minds and raise younglings into ninja that would faithfully serve the island village. While humans would become ninja, the ponies that entered the Academy would be raised into becoming members of the Summon Contract. Currently, the Academy had quite a few students who would one day serve the village well.

"You all know your duties," she stated to them, making the changelings nod. "Then you're dismissed." As soon as they all left, she herself made her way to the Academy for another day of teaching.

**X-x-X-x-X**

Two redheaded women were seen sitting on one of the docks that surrounded one of the island beaches. They were dressed in red body suits that had black flak jackets over them with the symbol of Uzu on the back. Both had their village plate stitched into their left sleeves while one wore a wrapped skull cap and the other wore a pair of glasses.

"Who do you think will win this time?" asked the one in glasses.

"Hell if I know," replied the other as she pulled out a silver flute and began to polish it. "They've always been evenly matched."

The spectacled one nodded with a small smile as she looked across the waters, watching two figures racing at speeds high enough to kick up waves. If one had good enough vision, they'd see that one of the figures was a cyan blue pegasus with a rainbow colored mane. She had a grin on her face as she raced against an alicorn with a dark orange coat, spiky blonde mane, and whisker marked cheeks.

Both swerved and raced around many of the erected rocks that broke through the ocean surface, adding natural defense to the island village. They were neck and neck as they moved around the last rock formation and sped toward shore. Without losing speed, they both turned to look at one another with matching grins before the pegasus shot forward with a sonic boom of rainbow color that pushed the alicorn's flight path of course. As a result, the cyan mare won the race and began doing loops in the air in celebration.

While she was celebrating, the alicorn landed on the docks next to the two redheads and gave off a bright glow as he transformed into a human male. He was quite tall at six feet and had wild blonde hair that spiked erratically and fell to his shoulders. He wore a dark blue-gray robe with grey lining, a fur collar, and a tattered gray-blue cape emblazoned with his clan symbol. Under the robe, he wore no shirt, fingerless opera-length black gloves wrapped in studded red-brown leather straps, baggy black pants with a red belt, and red-brown sandals. To finish it off, there was a white mask with the appearance of a fox on the face with three ringed eyes that were colored red; though it was currently attached to the belt. (1 & 2)

"Damn… Didn't think she'd use a **Sonic Rainboom** on me," grumbled the man as he made his way to town with the redheads in tow.

"Heh, she got you pretty good there, shithead," teased the flute wielding redhead.

"Screw you, Tayuya-nee," fired back the blonde.

"Now now, Naruto-kun," admonished the other redhead. "No need to be grumpy just because the score between you and Dash is 31-30."

"Do you have to remind me about that, Karin-nee?"

"Yep," answered the woman without missing a beat. "Anyway, the Mizukage should be here by now to discuss the treaty between Kiri and Uzu."

"I assume Celestia-hime and Luna-hime will greet and talk with her first?"

"That's what we should expect. Though, you should still probably hurry up so that you don't come off as a second coming of your old sensei."

Naruto rolled his deep blue eyes with a chuckle. Truly, the world did not need another chronically late person like Hatake Kakashi. "Right right… I'll be heading off then," he stated before he left in a swirl of snowflakes.

As soon as he left, Rainbow Dash landed beside the two Uzumaki women and asked, "Kage business?"

Karin nodded. "Yea, he's left to meet with the new Mizukage to finalize the treaty. We'll most likely receive something special since we offered the rebels plenty of resources for their war effort."

Dash hummed thoughtfully. "So what, you think we'll get training methods or even a few ninja or something?"

"Most likely, but we'll just have to wait and see."

**X-x-X-x-X**

As soon as Naruto arrived in his office, he moved to the desk that had been made for him by Applejack with her Mokuton. It was a congratulatory gift for when he took up the office as Uzukage of the village. When he sat, he composed himself before he fluxed his chakra slightly, letting the two alicorn princesses know he was ready.

Stepping inside his office were said princesses, Celestia of the Sun and Luna of the Moon. Following them was a slender woman with russet red hair that fell to her legs and covered half her face. She was dressed in a blue battle robe with armored sandals and the hat of the Mizukage.

Beside her were two guards; a young man who carried a large bandaged object and a nervous demeanor and an older man who had a powerful eye covered by a patch. They stood diligently behind her as she gave the blonde Kage a respectful bow.

"I appreciate you having me here in your village, Uzukage-sama."

"Please don't be so formal. I can tell you hate things like that and so do I. Just call me Naruto."

The woman smiled with a gleam in her eye at his words. "Very well, Naruto-_kun_. Then I insist that you call me Mei; or even Mei-chan if you prefer."

Naruto chuckled at this and waved for her to sit. Once she did, he immediately went to business. "So, I'm pleased that we will finally be able to finish up the treaty between our nations. Given how we both reside within Mizu no Kuni, it seems fitting that we act as the sibling villages we are meant to."

"I couldn't agree more," stated Mei with a less flirtatious smile. "It will be nice to have some support while we rebuild. I also am eternally grateful for the aid your village gave us since I can see you're still in the midst of rebuilding yourself."

"I'm just glad you were able to stop Yagura from continuing his actions. From what you told me, he would never have done something like that on his own." He gave her a small scowl as he asked, "He's just incarcerated, right? I'd hate to see a brother of mine killed for something that was most likely out of his control."

The woman nodded seriously. "Yes, he's currently locked in a cell within the Mizukage building with his chakra sealed. He seems to have regained some clarity and cannot remember anything that has happened in the past years."

Naruto frowned at this, trying to figure out who could control a Jinchuriki so easily without their knowledge. "I'd appreciate a time alone with him, Mei-san. I think I'll be able to figure everything out once I meet and speak with him."

"If you truly believe you can, then I will see what I can do. Now, I believe we should finalize this treaty of ours." At his nod, she pulled out a white scroll and slid it across the desk toward him. "As requested, everything we have concerning the Yuki Clan. I have also informed Ameyuri about the offer of joining your village and she has accepted. She's still surprised that you're an Uzumaki and have two others alongside you."

"It was quite fortunate that I saved my two sister clan members and that they rejoined into the clan. Having Ameyuri join, even with her clan blood diluted, is a gift. We welcome her with open arms just as we will with any other Uzumaki that may be alive today."

Mei nodded. "I see. And lastly, your idea of a Ninja Exchange Program seems very sound and quite revolutionary. I can see our two villages gaining quite some success if we implement this within the coming months or years."

"And from our end, we will help you rebuild and offer you quality seals to help your ninja forces. And with this treaty, we will both support one another if attacked by any other village."

"Agreed," declared the Mizukage before they shook and signed a Treaty Scroll that had been created by Celestia. "Well, I look forward to our new alliance, Naruto-kun. We'll be in touch."

"Of course," replied Naruto as he stood and bowed politely to her. after bowing back, she left his office with her two guards, leaving Naruto alone with the two princesses. "So, I think that went well."

"I believe so as well, Naruto-kun," agreed Celestia with a smile. "You've done well for a still relatively fresh Kage."

"Indeed," added Luna. "You handled that quite well. Though, there is still the matter of another meeting to deal with."

"Another meeting?" asked Naruto before the answer came to him. "Oh right, the meeting in Konoha. Kami, is that the time already?"

"Yes it is," Celestia answered, levitating a formal cloak and diamond shaped hat to the blonde. The hat was predominately black with an orange corner that had the kanji for "Uzu" in black.

Taking the two articles of clothing and putting them on, he headed for the door of his office. "Send for Karin and Tayuya, please," requested Naruto to Luna. "Tell them to meet me at the village docks and I'll fly us to Konoha."

Luna nodded and left to do as he requested. Celestia kept following him as he gave last minute orders to ensure that the rebuilding effort kept progress in his absence. She smiled at the respect his citizens gave him and how he consistently put their wellbeing above everything else. He had the makings of a true leader and she couldn't have been more proud to have him as a summoner of the Kouma.

Seeing him to the docks, she watched as he assumed his alicorn form – which was now as large as she and Luna were – while his two sister figures got on his back. "Be careful, Naruto-kun," she warned. "We're not entirely sure of how this meeting will go and this village cannot lose its Kage so soon."

"I'll keep that in mind, Celestia-hime. Take care of the village please with Luna-hime and the others," he answered, making her nod at his last request.

"Of course, now get going."

He nodded and took off at high speeds, shooting off in the direction of Konoha and disappearing on the horizon.

**X-x-X-x-X**

Konohagakure had endured three years of changes; most of them being positive while a handful were negative, depending on whom you asked. It was still a beautiful village full of bustling villagers and busy ninja forces, and the Will of Fire was still strong as well.

One of the smaller changes was the addition of the Godaime Hokage's face to the Kage Mountain, proudly showing that she is the village leader. Another change was how the past Genin had grown in the three years that had passed. Each one was now at least a Chunin with only one of them reaching Jonin status.

Those were small changes. Bigger changes were to the village's authority concerning the Council. No longer were civilians allowed in on ninja related affairs, but they still had some sway on concerns to village economy and other things consisting of civilian effort. Now, the Ninja Council consisted of the Clan Heads, Village Elders, and the Hokage with said leader having the final say in all matters.

Thinking on these past changes was the Godaime, Senju Tsunade. She sat at her desk with these thoughts and many others plaguing her mind while she absently dealt with paperwork. Beside her was her trusted student, Kato Shizune, who was helping her sort out papers into different piles.

"Today should be the day, right Tsunade-sama?" asked the younger woman, breaking the blonde from her thoughts.

She looked to the date before a small smile came to her face. "Yes, I suppose it should."

She turned in her chair and looked out the window behind her, gazing down at the village below with a serene smile as she awaited the arrival of someone important to her. Unknown to her, said person had just been allowed entrance into the village after presenting a scroll to the gate guards that bore the Hokage's personal stamp.

Walking through the streets calmly, Naruto peered from beneath his hat and smiled at the innocently smiling faces of the children as they ran and played while the adults went about their lives. He couldn't sense any negativity in the air, which was quite surprising since it was quite common in the past. A curious thought entered his mind and he leapt up high onto an electrical pole to get a higher vantage point, gazing to the mountain in the distance with a smile.

"Well, looks like they finally added baa-chan's face to the wall."

"Took them long enough," Tayuya commented with a smirk as she and Karin stood on the rooftop closest to him. "I was betting they wouldn't put it on 'til she kicked the bucket."

"Tayuya, we should show a bit more respect to our _elder_ clan member," admonished Karin, though she too made a crack at the Hokage.

The blonde Uzumaki rolled his eyes amusedly before he returned to the village streets and resumed walking towards the Hokage Office. He ignored the curious looks of the many villagers that turned to see him as he passed. It wasn't every day that someone dressed in robes befitting that of a Kage, after all.

One of the people who saw him was a familiar pinkette who had not changed all that much in appearance over the years. She merely looked older and more mature with the passing years; though one could give that credit mainly to Tsunade whipping her into shape. Her green eyes narrowed slightly as she began to tail the robed individual and the two redheads that seemed familiar to her.

However, she was unable to continue when a team of ANBU stopped the trio and began to escort them, causing many villagers to instinctively move aside as they passed. She didn't give up however and merely used a **Body Flicker** to appear in her leader/master's office. As soon as she did, she was met with a raised brow from said blonde.

"Yes, Sakura?" she asked.

"There's a robed person and two women being escorted here by ANBU."

"Yes, I'm well aware of that, Sakura, seeing as I issued that order. That individual is actually someone that I'm expecting in regards to a meeting that had been decided between us some time ago. I appreciate your concern, but it is unwarranted." Sakura reluctantly nodded at that, getting the hidden message that she wasn't allowed to witness the meeting. "Now, I believe your shift starts soon anyway. You'd better get moving."

Nodding again, the pinkette left in the same manner she had arrived just before the door to the office opened and the trio led by ANBU entered. "Hokage-sama," greeted the leader, Tiger, with a salute. "We've brought them as requested."

"Thank you. You're all dismissed now." They all saluted and left, allowing the woman to greet the robed individual with a smile. "So…Kage of a village, huh brat?"

A chuckle was heard as the hat was removed, showing Naruto's handsome features to the two Konoha kunoichi. Tsunade smiled a bit wider at how well he looked while Shizune had the faintest of blushes at how handsome her younger brother figure looked.

"It's been some time, hasn't it baa-chan?" returned Naruto. "I see you've been running the village well."

"I've had to whip some people into shape, but it's nothing I couldn't handle."

"I don't doubt you," he stated in agreement as she stood up and walked over to him. The two embraced in a hug befitting that of reunited family; which was actually spot on since they were both of Uzumaki blood. When they pulled back, he grinned widely at her and said, "I missed you, baa-chan…nee-chan."

"We've missed you too, brat. I'm so proud of what you've accomplished," she returned with a warm smile as she leaned up – due to him being taller now – to kiss his forehead. "The pervert kept me informed of what you've been up to, and I'm impressed at it all. Not many people can boast about restoring a village nearly to its former glory and reuniting two races together."

"Speaking of that old perv," Tayuya began with her arms crossed, "where the fuck is he?"

"Such crass language," commented a voice, making everyone turn to see said pervert on the windowsill. "It's definitely not helpful to your beauty."

Her rebuttal was a flying kick to his face that sent him out the window along with a yell of, "No one gives two shits about your opinion, you damn pervert!"

Naruto and Tsunade smirked while Karin and Shizune sighed in tandem before blinking. They both reread the situation before sweatdropping at how incredibly similar their positions were.

"Anyway," stated Naruto, getting the conversation back on track, "I believe we should get down to business."

"Yes, I suppose we should. Shizune, call in the Elders since they're opinions apparently matter in regards to treaties."

Shizune bowed and left, returning with said Elders about twenty minutes later. A small table had been brought into Tsunade's office in the meantime, allowing Naruto to sit on one end with his two personal guards – a position both women insisted on taking – stood behind him. on the other end, Tsunade sat with the Elders standing behind her.

"Well, this is quite the surprise," commented Koharu with a faint smile. "I never thought that the young boy who spouted so much about becoming Hokage would truly achieve the Kage position of another village."

"I believe this is poetic justice," added Homura. "It's his right to be in the position he is, considering his bloodline and his actions as of late."

Danzo made an agreeing sound as he stared at the blonde man. "Poetic justice indeed… It will be a relief to have one of Konoha's greatest allies in an alliance with us once more. I must congratulate you on your success, Uzukage-sama."

Naruto inclined his head in thanks to the praise. "Thank you, Danzo-san. It was difficult work, but Uzu is beginning to thrive once more."

"So, what exactly did you have in mind in regards to a more permanent alliance?" Koharu asked. "The village is already doing much better due to the sales of your seals. Mission success rates have dramatically increased and so has the interest in the study of fuinjutsu as well."

"I'm pleased to hear that. My intentions for the alliance would be both of our villages supporting one another should we have need of it. For our end, I will offer you crops from our island fields as well as a couple of new seals for the store here."

"That seems like a fair offer," commented Tsunade. "And for our end, we'll offer supplies, missions given to us by the daimyo, and some teaching methods for your Academy."

"If I may, I'd like to request one last thing in exchange for an act of service to your village, Hokage-sama."

The woman raised a brow in slight surprise at the formal request. "Go on…"

"I humbly request a Genin from your Academy for me to take under my wing personally as an apprentice of fuinjutsu," he declared, making the four Konoha members look surprised. "In exchange, I will offer you a seal to remove a certain snake's brand after demonstrating it on one of your kunoichi; though I'm sure you all know to whom I'm referring."

Tsunade was the first to compose herself and she cleared her throat to help ease her shock. "Y-You truly believe that you can successfully remove her seal?"

"Jiraiya may have kept an eye on me over the years whenever he could, but he wasn't there enough to see my progress in deciphering the Curse Mark. I've developed a seal that, with the use of someone with high chakra levels, will completely remove the mark's taint on the individual holding the seal. As an added bonus to my seal, it allows the little benefits that the seal gave the holder to remain as permanent changes. So, the strength, speed, reflexes, and everything else that increased with the Curse Mark's usage will no longer be risky and will stay active as if they had been achieved naturally," explained the Uzukage.

"T-That's astounding!" praised Homura. "With this seal, we should be able to recover the Uchiha when we find him!"

Naruto made no comment on that, honestly uncaring as to Sasuke's current status since the Uchiha chose that route. "So, do we have a deal, Hokage-sama? Elders?"

"I'd like to know who exactly you had in mind in regards to becoming your apprentice in exchange for this service," Danzo commented. "I'm sure you've already made a decision in regards to this, hm?"

"Observant of you, Danzo-san," calmly praised Naruto. "But to answer your question, my choice is…"

Meanwhile, in the Academy of Konoha, a young girl sitting in class felt a sense of a higher calling wash over her. Her pale eyes looked out the window and, for some reason unknown to her, looked toward the Hokage Tower. _'Curious… What could this feeling mean?'_ (3)

**X-x (End Chapter 1) x-X**

**1 & 2~ Naruto is dressed as Menma with his blonde hair in the style of Kurosaki Ichigo after his time in the Dangai Precipice World  
>3~ I hope everyone can figure out who this is!<strong>

**There you go; the end of Chapter One! Man, I'm so excited as to how you all will take to this story! I just hope it's taken as positively as Part One was!**

_**Kouma Shōkan: Swirling War**_** is up and running, baby! WOO!**

**Please leave nice long reviews and I hope to see you all next time!**

**pain17ification**


End file.
